villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadshot (DC Extended Universe)
Floyd Lawton ('''better known under the alias '''Deadshot), is the overall main protagonist of the 2016 Warner Bros film Suicide Squad. He is an expert marksman rumored to never miss a shot and a high-ranking member of the titular Suicide Squad. He is portrayed by Will Smith (his first role as a villain in his acting career). Suicide Squad (2016) Early Life Floyd Lawton was born on April 12, 1978 in Gotham City to George Lawton, an estate developver, and Gene Pitt-Lawton, the daughter of notorious wealthy bankers, but was raised poorly as the youngest son of an unhappy marriage at the shadow of his brother Eddie, whom he idolized. Besides, on age 13, Floyd and Eddie were asked by their mother to kill their own father to which only Eddie agreed for. He eventually obtained a rifle from the family's boathouse and had an intention to use it to disarm Eddie before he could finish off their father in the second floor library. Just as Floyd was about to pull the trigger ,however, the tree branch he was climbing on broke underneath him and he shot Eddie in the head instead, ultimately killing him. The incident was covered up in order to avoid dishonor the family name and his parents denied each other by divorce. As it ended, the psychological reprecussion Floyd suffered from the tragedy that made him give up hope in the human race and lost all value for life, thus, making a promise to himself that night that he would never miss again. Becoming "Deadshot" By age of 25, Lawton sought out learning the better use of firearms by training as an highly skilled marksman at US Special Forces before leaving and becoming a gun for hire mercanary assasin ,under the alias of "Deadshot". Normally boasting to his oath to "never miss" ,he attempted to replace the costumed vigilante Batman as Gotham's protector ,but the Bat luckily exposed his actions of working with criminals to distract the police forces from much more serious crimes ,having him arrested. Breaking successfully out of prison, Deadshot's hardened outlook made him indifferent with whatever regraded his own safety and gradually evolved into a high-cost assassin and mercanary able of performing any excection for the desired price. Before imprisonment Floyd was married to a woman and had a daughter, Zoe. Although his wife eventually left him, Floyd still cared deeply about his daughter. At one point, Deadshot was hired by a man called Angelo to assassinate a man about to testify against him. After getting in position, Deadshot found that Angelo had not paid the price in advance and called him. Although Angelo claimed that the money would be transferred after the job was done, he was forced to pay as Deadshot was about to let the rat enter the courthouse. After the 'accounting error' was fixed, Deadshot demanded that Angelo doubled the price for 'being a dickhead'. Although furious, Angelo was forced to comply and after another million dollars had been transferred to his bank account, Deadshot killed the target easily. While police officers stormed the roof, Deadshot lowered himself off the side of the building with a rope. Floyd was only able to see his daughter occasionally. At one of these occasions, he and her went Christmas shopping at a mall. There, Floyd tried to convince Zoe to live with him as her mother was an alcoholic and did not take care of her daughter. However, Zoe told him that she could not live with him as he killed people for a living. Although he tried to convince her that this was a lie, Zoe did not believe him, instead claiming that it was okay. While going home, the two were confronted by Batman who had been tipped off by Amanda Waller. Batman ordered Deadshot to stand down as he did not want to hurt him in front of his daughter. However, Lawton drew his gun and was beaten up by Batman. Although Deadshot managed to get back up and aim his gun at Batman, Zoe went between the two and prevented her father from shooting Batman, begging him to stand down. Unable to shoot his own daughter, Deadshot dropped the gun. After hugging his daughter goodbye, Deadshot was arrested by arriving GCPD officers. Belle Reve Although imprisoned, Lawton keeps exercising. After being insulted by one of the guards, Lawton promises the man that one day he will get out and get revenge. The man smugly smiles, stating that insulting a Belle Reve staff member is against the rules. Floyd is then dragged outside his cell by other prison guards and beaten up with a baton. After Amanda Waller has pushed through her Task Force X program, she visits Belle Reve where she wants to see a demonstration of Deadshot's skills. Providing Deadshot with a small arsenal of different firearms, Waller watches as Deadshot uses each weapon masterfully, shooting each of the target dummies right between the eyes. Deadshot also uses one of the guns to intimidate the guard who beat him up earlier. After displaying his powers, Deadshot tries to use the situation to his advantage, demanding that the state pays for Zoe's entire education in order for him to work with them. When Enchantress and Incubus attack Midway City, the Task Force is called into action. Each member is implanted with a nanite explosive to ensure that Waller maintains control about them. Near Midway City, the team lands to equip themselves and during that time, Deadshot clashes with Rick Flagg, the leader of their group. Deadshot also gives the Task Force their nickname when he asks Amanda Waller whether their group is a kind of suicide squad. Midway City When the squad is flown into the city, they see the chaos Enchantress has caused. Although Flagg tells them that it is merely a terrorist attack, Deadshot immediately realizes that he's lying and calls him out, creating further tension between the two of them. Deadshot calls out Flagg once more after he detonated Slipknot's bomb. He then talks to Harley Quinn, revealing that he plans to kill Flagg, Katana and the black ops team accompanying them and asks if Harley is in. He is also aware that someone is coming for Harley to save her and asks whether they can count on her friends. Harley says that Deadshot is her friend now too but does not give an answer to his question. Eventually, they stumble upon hostiles and the soldiers and Flagg head on. As their backs are turned to the squad, Deadshot has the opportunity to kill them but hesitates. He sees that the enemies are not human and decides to aid the soldiers in battle instead. When Flagg is grabbed by the beasts and dragged away, Deadshot convinces Harley to save him, knowing that Flagg's death would mean their death as well. The team moves on through the abandoned city. When they arrive at the building where they are supposed to extract their target, Deadshot moves in against the plans of Flagg. The squad is forced to follow. Inside, the group is attacked by more of the hostiles. The hostiles once more attempt to kidnap Flagg and Deadshot rounds up the squad to protect him. When the odds are overwhelmingly against them, Deadshot deliberately provokes El Diablo into unleashing his powers, apologizing after El Diablo has burnt the entire level and the enemies inside it. Eventually, the Squad arrives at their target location and Flagg enters the room to meet Waller and the rest of her team, who had remained in Midway City to study Enchantress. Deadshot follows him inside the room to see that the one they are supposed to extract is Waller herself. The group heads towards the roof where they find their extract helicopter hijacked by the Joker and his men, who have come to Midway City to save Harley. The helicopter fires at the squad, allowing Harley to run towards the edge, jump off the roof and grab a rope hanging from the helicopter. As Joker has kidnapped one of the scientists responsible for the nanites, Waller is unable to blow up Harley as her nanite bomb is disarmed. Instead, Waller turns to Deadshot, ordering him to shoot Quinn. When he refuses as Harley did nothing to him, she reminds him that he is a hired assassin and that she is hiring him right now, offering his freedom and a future for his daughter. However, Deadshot deliberately misses. Waller then orders the helicopter to be shot down by a missile. After the helicopter is destroyed, Waller coldly announces the deaths of Joker and Harley to the squad. Another helicopter then picks up Waller while the squad remains behind to wait for another. During her flight out of Midway City, Waller's helicopter is attacked by Incubus and crashes into the city. Defeating The Enchantress Although Flagg wants the group to save Waller, Deadshot refuses, demanding that Flagg tells him everything. After being told the truth about Enchantress and Incubus, the group heads into a nearby bar. Even Katana follows him and Flagg is left outside. Inside the bar, Deadshot reminds the group that they almost pulled it off but despite everything, will be the ones blamed for the disastrous outcome of the mission. Later, Flagg enters the bar as well, claiming that he needs to take down the witch. However, he breaks his wrist device allowing him to blow up the nanites. He also hands Deadshot letters from his daughter, revealing that his daughter wrote him letters everyday but that he withheld them. Deadshot is furious but joins Flagg, claiming that he will bring him to the enchantress, carry him even. He claims that they will end the enchantress so that his daughter will know that her father is not a piece of shit. They head to the Enchantress' lair but Enchantress bewitches them all, causing them to see what they desire. Deadshot is brought back into the alley where Batman took him down but this time, he is able to shoot and kill Batman. With help from El Diablo, Deadshot is able to overcome the vision and the group battles the Enchantress. With combined forces, they are able to destroy her. Killer Croc hurls a bag of explosives at her weapon and, despite the Enchantress trying to stop Deadshot from pulling the trigger by creating visions of the daughter, Deadshot pulls the trigger, pulverizing the weapon. Although they are briefly able to rejoice in their victory, Waller emerges alive and, with the nanite bombs as pressure, forces all members of the squad back to Belle Reve. However, Deadshot is allowed to spend time with his daughter as a reward. Personality Deadshot is portrayed as a consummate professional: as long as he's been paid to kill someone, he will always carry it out, without exceptions or mercy. Deadshot also seems to dislike physical contact, as he was visibly uncomfortable upon being hugged by Rick Flag, and insisted upon not being a hugger. Despite his sarcastic, tough attitude, Deadshot notably strikes up a friendship with Harley Quinn quite quickly, empathizes with El Diablo after learning the latter's dark secret, and he cares deeply for his beloved daughter Zoe, keeping a picture of her with him throughout his time as a convict and an assassin. He also holds a strict code about not killing women and children in his line of work, thus proving himself to have a strict moral compass. Notably, when Amanda Waller attempts to psychologically manipulate Deadshot by promising him freedom and a permanent reunion with Zoe in exchange for assassinating Harley Quinn, he is strongly tempted for a few long moments. Ultimately however, with quite a bit of visible effort, Deadshot realizes his unwillingness to betray his moral code of not murdering women, as well as his friendship with Harley (most likely also due to him realizing that Zoe wouldn't have ever approved of the circumstances of such a permanent reunion if she knew), and so he resists, instead pretending to miss while shooting at Harley. While not outspoken about it, Deadshot appears to be at least somewhat religious, wearing a cross while in civilian apparel, and having several biblical verses written on the gauntlets and neck of his combat bodysuit. Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' Deadshot, as a highly skilled and experienced assassin, is in top physical condition (from frequent intense workouts, which he does even during his imprisonment in Belle Reve), though not even near to Batman's level. Hence, it took an entire squad of ARGUS agents with riot shields to pin down and restrain Deadshot after his cell was opened, but even then he was still able to kick 2 of them to the ground, despite several of them restraining his torso. **'Peak Human Durability:' Deadshot is exceptionally durable, withstanding a brutal beating at the hands of ARGUS agents while in Belle Reve, and swiftly recovering after being sent flying back by a superhumanly strong blow from Incubus, though this was also due to Deadshot's bulletproof bodysuit. *'Master Marksman:' Deadshot is an extremely formidable and lethal marksman, thus being highly skilled with many ranged weapons (including 9 mm pistols, Gatling guns, revolvers, flare guns, potato cannons, machine guns, assault rifles, flamethrowers, sniper rifles, anti-tank rifles, shotguns, M1 carbines, Bazookas, Derringers, Uzis, grenade launchers, .44 magnums, and muskets), on par with Batman in that aspect, though even surpassing the Dark Knight himself in accuracy and precision. This is partially supported by Deadshot's proficiency with his eye scope, as well as the enhancement his high-tech eye-patch provides. His marksman skills are so great, that Deadshot is said to be lethal at 4 km, with him hardly ever missing his mark, thereby earning his infamous nickname. Hence, he was able to easily shoot the same target numerous times in rapid succession with multiple guns (greatly impressing Amanda Waller), and to single-handedly take down numerous monstrous troops of Enchantress, keeping the bulk of the army from advancing at Task Force X (in fact doing it better single-handedly than the combined efforts of Rick Flag's entire gunmen squad, using only his machine- and wrist-mounted guns, dropping a monstrous troop with every single one of his numerous shots). Deadshot is thus one of the most formidable members of Task Force X, on par with Katana and El Diablo, to whom Amanda Waller refers to as some of the most dangerous humans on Earth. *'Expert Combatant:' Deadshot, as a former member of the US Special Forces, is a highly skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (managing to physically overpower several of Enchantress' monstrous troops), though not quite on Batman and Katana's level, as Deadshot was quite swiftly defeated and beaten to the ground by the Dark Knight (resulting in Deadshot's imprisonment in Belle Reve), and was later overpowered first by the gigantic Incubus, and then the extremely skilled and more powerful Enchantress (though he was notably able to block quite a few of her dagger slashes with his gauntlets, before being overpowered by her superior strength, skill, and teleportation). * Master Assassin: Deadshot is an extremely skilled assassin, having become an infamous gun for hire ever since leaving the US Special Forces, assassinating his targets in mere seconds after a price that satisfies Deadshot is offered. Indeed, prior to his imprisonment by Batman, Deadshot was the most wanted hitman in the world, with him therefore having elite clientele. Weaknesses *'Zoe Lawton': Deadshot's greatest weakness is his beloved daughter Zoe, since when Batman confronts him in her presence, instead of trying to kill his opponent (despite showing a desire to), Deadshot ultimately doesn't have the heart to do so in front of his crying daughter, and he subsequently surrenders to the Dark Knight, who chains up and leaves Deadshot for the GCPD. Later, Amanda Waller attempts to psychologically manipulate Deadshot with a promise to have him permanently reunited with Zoe, ordering him to assassinate Harley Quinn in exchange. Despite his code to not murder women and the friendship that Deadshot has struck up with Harley, this offer is enough to strongly tempt Deadshot for a few long moments, with it taking quite a bit of visible effort on his part to resist (most likely only due to him realizing that Zoe wouldn't have ever approved of the circumstances of such a permanent reunion if she knew) and pretend to miss while shooting at Harley. Later still, right when Deadshot is about to pull the trigger to destroys Enchantress' superweapon, she implants a vision of Zoe begging her father not to, and the effort that Deadshot requires to mentally overpower this vision makes him bellow in agony, but he ultimately succeeds. *'Human Vulnerabilities': Deadshot's second great weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Deadshot, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable bodysuit, exceptional combat skills, peak physical condition, numerous firearms, and lethal accuracy. Hence, he was able to hold off a whole army of Enchantress's monstrous troops single-handedly. However, when unarmed, Deadshot is relatively quickly overpowered and pinned down by an entire squad of ARGUS agents with riot shields (though still managing to kick 2 of them to the ground, despite several of them restraining his torso), and he is relatively quickly overpowered by the stronger and more skilled Batman, resulting in his arrest. Later, while Deadshot's bulletproof bodysuit helped him survive Incubus's superhumanly mighty blows, Deadshot was still swiftly and easily incapacitated by the gigantic metahuman (saved only by the timely intervention of El Diablo in flaming avatar form), and he is later relatively quickly overpowered in the final physical battle with Enchantress, due to her having superior strength and combat skill, along with teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy (all of which Deadshot had no ability to effectively resist). He is only saved from her telepathic probing with the more mentally resistant El Diablo's help. In addition, Deadshot dares not disobey Amanda Waller, unwilling to have the implanted nano-bomb explode his head. Equipment *'Eye patch': One of Deadshot's signature trademarks is the high-tech eye-patch that he wears over his face mask, on his dominant left eye. This eye-patch augments his already amazing marksman skills, and when combined with his sniper rifle's scope, makes it almost impossible for him to miss his target. It also provides him mission and target data. *'Deadshot bodysuit:' When in the field on an assignment with Task Force X, Deadshot always dons a bulletproof red-and-black vest and bodysuit, with many holsters, containing various firearms at all times. Indeed, this suit is durable enough to help him withstand slashes from Enchantress' mystical daggers, as well as a superhumanly mighty kick from Incubus, with minimal injury. *'Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15:' Deadshot's primary weapon of choice is the use of an AR-15 assault rifle, modified with a scope an vertical hand grip. *'Modified Glock 17:' Deadshot's sidearm is a heavily modified Glock 17, with a compensator and red dot sight. *'Wrist-mounted magnums:' Deadshot wears gauntlets on his wrists which contain powerful machine guns. Video Deadshot vs Batman Suicide Squad Trivia * Unlike the comics and other media ,this version of the character is African-American and wears his eye piece over his left eye instead of the right one. * According to his stats, Deadshot is lethal with potato cannon, flare gun, anti-tank rifle, and a musket. * For the first time in his career, Deadshot is the first role ever that Will Smith portrayed as villain. * This marks the second superhero film role that Will Smith has acted in. The first one was ''Hancock ''from 2008. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:Assassin Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Extortionists Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mercenaries Category:Related to Hero Category:Egotist